Conventionally, item lists for partial acquisition by each of a plurality of resources are simply divided at random without consideration for acquisition efficiency or routing guidance regarding item location. However, dividing lists can be arbitrary and result in a loss of the time savings that dividing the lists is supposed to create. Users may not take into account the positions of objects within a geographic location (e.g., within a warehouse or a store) when dividing a list. Further, simply dividing the list to give each user the same number of items may result in some users traversing too far to find the items, some users having more heavy and/or otherwise burdensome items on that user's individual list. Such conventional systems therefore result in costly systemic delays and inefficiencies.